


loving, and being loved in return

by asphodellae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, anyways don't look im being gay for my gf, midnight asphodel anniversary 2020, there aren't enough words on the planet to explain how lucky i am to love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphodellae/pseuds/asphodellae
Summary: a poem for my anniversary with the girl i would perchance call the love of my life.dedicated to a girl i will call midnight, as per her twitter handle.
Kudos: 4





	loving, and being loved in return

**Author's Note:**

> a lot of this probably only makes sense if you have prior knowledge of our relationship. that's okay. this is for her.

the mortifying and wholly devastating ordeal of loving  
and being loved in return:  
this, i would suffer over and over

this year that we’ve spent together has stretched into millennia  
but for five thousand years and more  
i will love you  
i love you

i cannot guarantee that we  
will stand the test of time:  
some days i wake and wonder  
how someone so magnificent  
could look out upon a sea of people, little  
piles of stardust that we are,  
and choose me.  
yet  
you mirror my words back at me  
somehow, shining brighter.

you are home.  
in here, i do not suffer  
but each day i am  
floored all the same.  
you make my heart something so foreign:  
this, i would suffer over and over

i cannot guarantee that we  
will stand the test of time  
but i do promise:  
i want to try, just  
as we have been.  
and for five thousand years and more  
i will love you  
i love you

the mortifying and wholly devastating ordeal of loving  
and being loved in return:  
this, i would suffer over and over

**Author's Note:**

> i _can_ provide you with a brief summary of our relationship using common ao3 tags:
> 
> childhood friends to lovers, multiple break-ups, one-sided pining, friendships, slow-burn, mutual pining, FWB, friends to lovers
> 
> ~~word count: 200k+~~


End file.
